In a network environment, a first computing system may request data from a source computing system, and the source computing system may transfer the data to the first computing system to service the request. If a second computing system, in a peer-to-peer data transfer relationship with the first computing system, requests the same data from the source computing system, the first computing system may be used to transfer all or part of the data to the second target computing system, instead or in conjunction with the source computing system.
Existing implementations for managing transfer of data in a peer-to-peer network environment generally support transfer of static data (i.e., data that does not require frequent updates). Such implementations fail to support collaboration between the computing systems to enhance or improve the efficiency of the data transfer process.